The Doctor's Daughter
by DoctorWholock
Summary: DW/PJ/Merlin/RH. What if the Doctor had a daughter whose mother was a daughter of Zeus? When helping Percy, Cara gets hit by a dagger causing her to regenerate. Weakened, Cara stays in the TARDIS until she recovers. When it seems the Doctor has forgotten about her, she wants to go on another adventure when a bright light transports her to a strange forest. Please Read/review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm fixing all the grammar mistakes and things I can find in all of my chapters! And again, _please_ review! I really want to know if my story is any good or not. Happy New Years!**

"No!" I shout. Percy's about to get hit with a dagger in the one place that can kill him. I jump between him and his attempted assassin just in time. Not so lucky for me, though. The dagger cuts into my stomach. There's poison on it, I feel it. I fall to the ground.

"Cara!" Percy turns around and jams his sword into the kid that tried to kill him. The poison is spreading quickly through my veins, blurring my vision and muting all sound. I numbly feel Percy pick me up and start running somewhere, completely abandoning the battle.

The next second, it seems, I'm laying on the floor of a strange room with people surrounding me, though I can't make out who they are, or where I am. A voice, strong and clear, but reluctant, enters my head.

"Cara, can you hear me? You have to try to regenerate, it's the only way." It's my father. I try to focus my eyes on his face leaning over me. His hair, as always, is purposely messy, but his eyes are frightened. My Doctor is telling me just what I need to do, though I'm not sure if I can. I'm only _half_ Time Lord. "Try. Don't leave me." I've never heard him so scared, so...vulnerable. I have to do this, for him.

Using all my strength, I try to start the regeneration process. It still feels like I'm dying. Technically, I still am. This body, this version of me will be lost forever, replaced by a new Cara with a different personality, a different face. And oh, how it hurts. I scream and I feel as though it might never stop.

Then, everything, is gone. The screaming, the pain, my father. Everything goes dark.

* * *

I wake up sometime later, now laying in a bed. I'm so weak I can hardly move, but at least I'm alive. I get up, very slowly to go to a mirror. I feel so strange.

I reach the mirror and put on my glasses that were on a small table. When I put them on, I can't see, so I take them off. When I look in the mirror, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

No longer the short, slightly awkward girl with the big glasses covering strange silvery-grey eyes and short brown hair framing my face, I see a tall, skinny girl with long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and stunning eyes. They're a pale blue, like ice, but have olive green swirls around the iris'. _This can't be me. I'm not supposed to look pretty! I'm supposed to be...me._ I don't even know what being _me_ is anymore.

There's a knock on the door. Then, in steps the Doctor.

"Cara?" He doesn't seem to believe it's me either. "I think it'd be best if you stayed in here, in the TARDIS, until you're fully recovered. Don't leave. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't know if you would be able to regenerate again." I nod slightly, still sore, agreeing completely with him. I think I'll skip sword fighting for a while. "I'll spend time with you everyday until then alright?"

"Yeah, dad." He gives me one of those rare smiles and exits again. I sigh and slowly return to the bed where I'll be spending much of my time doing nothing.

* * *

_2 years later_

It's been so long since I regenerated. I fell fine. Fantastic even. I haven't seen my father for a while either. It's been less and less since he regenerated into his eleventh form. I think he may have forgotten about me, been to busy going on his own adventures to take me with him. I need to find him, and ask him to travel again. To have an adventure. So, I pack my bigger-on-the-inside bag with everything I can think of. Then I sling it over my should and turn the door knob. It's not a hallway of the TARDIS that greets me, but a blinding light that starts to engulf my room. _What the-_

I didn't even have time to finish my thought because I was whisked away then, and landed in a...forest?

"Look! Over there! Grab her!" I hear a man shout.

Then I start running.


	2. Fate Cannot Be Escaped

I don't run fast enough. The men, they catch me, they tie me up. They're crude looking. Covered in grime and they all have fairly long hair. Then their clothes! They look like something out of a History textbook of the Middle Ages. _What if I am in the Middle Ages?_ _How? What was that light I saw?_

The gruesome men put me in a cage. If this really is somehow the Middle Ages, or sometime near it, then they must be slave traders. _I wanted to go on an adventure! A proper adventure! Is that so much to ask for?_

"What you doin' here, lovey? Run away from your master did ya?" I give the slave trader a look that would normally scare off the Minotaur. He just laughs. "Think you're tough, do you? Well I can promise you one thing. Whatever you ran away from, that'll seem like paradise."

"Rot in Hell." I snarl at him. Then I try to punch him through the bars when I remember my hands are tied.

"Look boys!" He says snidely. "This one's got spirit! I'm gonna enjoy breaking her." I give one last attempt at my bindings before giving up.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_4 weeks later_

"Haven't you killed enough, sire?" Merlin asks.

"Don't be such a _girl,_ Merlin. They're just animals." The young king says mockingly to his manservant.

_Crack!_

"What was that?" Merlin asks.

"Shh!" Arthur whispers.

_Crack!_

"There's something out there." He says.

"Probably just another deer." Merlin answers skeptically.

Then it happens. About half a dozen men burst out from the forest, yelling.

"Why can it never just be a deer?" Merlin says to himself before jumping off his horse. One of the men, probably a bandit, comes toward him. "_Forbearnan firgenholt." _A rather large branch falls down onto the head of the man, knocking him out. Possibly killing him. Merlin didn't have time to find out, for another of the men was coming toward him with a very big sword. Merlin ducks just in time, and the sword sticks in a tree. As it's owner tries to free it, Merlin kicks him, and, unsurprisingly, makes himself fall over.

"This is no time for resting, Merlin!" Arthur tells Merlin.

"Sorry." Is all he responds. Arthur rolls his eyes as he sheaths his sword. Merlin hears something.

"Come on Mer-"

"Quiet!" Merlin says.

"I'm the King, Merlin. You can't tell me what to do." Arthur replies. Merlin ignores him and walks silently and cautiously toward a small clearing. He was positive he heard something, and it sounded like...crying.

In the clearing, he and Arthur find a wagon with a cage in the back. _Those men were slave traders. _Merlin thinks.

"Hello?" He says softly, slowly heading to the back of the cage. The crying stops abruptly. He reaches it and looks inside. Sitting in the far corner in the strangest clothes Merlin has ever seen, sits a girl. She may be bruised and covered in grime, but there was no mistaking that she was beautiful. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He turns to the King. "Arthur, try to find the keys." Then he turns back to the girl. "We are going to get you out of here."

"Who are you?" She asks strongly in a strange accent.

"I'm-I'm Merlin." _Who was this strange girl, and where had she come from?_

"Found them." Arthur says as he nears the cage. After he unlocks the door, Merlin extends his arm to the girl. She takes it with both hands, which he now sees are bound. He grabs a dagger from Arthur and cut the ropes. When they're off, the girl gently rubs her sore, red wrists.

"What's your name?" Merlin asks hesitantly.

"My name is...Carissa." She says slowly. "But most people call me Cara." She looks around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Darkling Woods." Arthur says.

"Where in the Universe is that?" They look puzzled about the way Cara phrased that.

"Camelot." Arthur answers slowly.

"Camelot? You can't be serious! _Merlin and Arthur in Camelot_? No. Way." She gawks at the two.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Merlin asks.

"What? Oh, nothing." She smiles to herself. Then she frowns. "Wait. Where's my bag?" She practically runs to the front of the wagon, probably searching for her bag, then pulls out an unnaturally brightly pattered blue bag. "Good. It doesn't look like they were able to open it." Cara notices the questioning looks on the two boy's faces. "This bag holds my life. If it gets in the wrong hands, well, lets just say it shouldn't."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is _in it?" Arthur asks Cara. She answers with one word.

"Spoilers."

**A/N: Here's Merlin! It might be a couple chapters before Robin Hood comes in, but I hope you like it so far! P.S. This takes place in between season 4 and season 5 of Merlin.**


	3. Arriving In Camelot

"Where do you come from? I've never been to a place with an accent or clothes as yours." Arthur asks me to pass the time along as we ride back to Camelot. I smile at the thought.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I will tell you that it is _very_ far away." _And undiscovered if I'm in the right time period._

"How did you get caught by the slave traders?" Merlin asks.

"Well, it's quiet difficult to explain. I was at my...home when I opened the door and there was a blinding light. Next thing I knew I was in the forest. That's when they found me and captured me. I don't know if my father even noticed I'd gone missing." I sigh at the last part. I don't mention that my _home_ is a time machine and that my father is an alien from a different planet.

"Sounds like sorcery." Arthur says distastefully. I don't feel like correcting him. This is a time when magic was widely common, so I don't think he'd understand if I said that it was probably a problem with the TARDIS opening up a portal to..whatever time this is. So, I just nod.

* * *

It's not long before we reach the bustling city of Camelot. When we get to the courtyard of the castle, Merlin helps me off the back of his horse.

I see a beautiful woman walk down the stairs to greet us. I'm guessing that if the Arthurian legends are right, then this must be Guinevere, Arthur's queen.

"Who is this?" She asks her husband.

"Gwen, this is Cara. We found her. She had been captured by slave traders." Arthur says.

"Oh, you poor girl! Let's get you cleaned up. Then we can eat. You must be hungry." Gwen takes my arm and leads my into the castle.

* * *

After being checked by the court physician, Gaius, then getting all the dirt and grime from my skin and hair, Gwen tries to convince me to put on a dress.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I do prefer not to wear a dress, if you don't mind. I have clothes of my own." At that, I pull a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey and turquoise short sleeve shirt, and best of all, my Converses. I see the look of disapproval in the Queen's face, but she doesn't say anything. These clothes are who I am. Being in a different time period isn't going to change anything. Not for anyone.

As we head to the dining hall, I think about how much of the Arthurian legends are true. The first thing that's really different is Merlin. I thought he was supposed to be really old and magical. He just seems like a manservant. Maybe, just maybe, he actually has magic. I'll probably be able to see signs if I just look hard enough.

The next thing that really gets me is that _no one's_ using magic. I think it's outlawed.

I'm lost in thought when we enter the dining hall. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I see the mountains of food. I hear my stomach growl, and the only thing holding me back from stuffing my face is the fact that there are others, royals, in the room. I don't want to seem like a pig.

"Sit, and eat as much as you desire." Arthur Pendragon tells me while guiding Gwen and I to chairs.

I don't denied it, when I sit down, I know that I could eat everything on that table. But, I try to tame that beast within me and eat like a civilized human.

As I finish my second plate of food, Arthur starts to speak to me.

"Cara, you can stay here as long as you need until you are feeling well again and want to head back home." I don't think he'd understand if I said that I can't just ride a horse back home. I don't even know where my home_ is_ right now. It could be 23,000 years into the future for all I know. So, I stick with a simpler answer.

"Thank you."

"When you are done eating, Merlin will show you to your room." I look over to where Merlin's standing and he gives a small smile.

When that conversation is over, I start piling my plate for the third time.

* * *

There's magic in him. I feel it as he walks just barely in front of me, guiding the way to where I'll be staying. When we reach the room, I decide to ask him something.

I close the door behind us before saying it.

"Merlin, do you have magic by chance?" I see the shock and terror on his face before he tries to hide it.

"What would ever give you that idea?" He asks, his voice shaking.

"I can feel it. It surrounds you like a cloak." _And that's what the legends say._

"Do you have magic?" Merlin asks me quietly.

I think for a moment.

"I guess you could say I do." _It's just not the same._ Besides the Time Lord regeneration ability, and the blood of Zeus running through my veins, there's another part of me I'd almost forgotten till now.

My mother was a powerful witch. Not just a witch, but the lost sister of Harry Potter.

**A/N: Aha! I've added yet another name to my list of stories involved in this! First Merlin, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, and Robin Hood (BBC), and now Harry Potter! IT'S THE ULTIMATE FAN FICTION! Enjoy! P.S. I bet you're wondering _how can her mom be Harry Potter's sister? He didn't have a sister! _Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! PLEASE review! I love hearing peoples thoughts on how I can improve my story!  
**


	4. Truth Be Told

"You can't tell anyone, especially Arthur." Merlin tells me. "Magic is outlawed. If he finds out either of us have some, he will kill us."

"I won't tell anyone, but...you've known him for how long? You're his friend, he's not going to kill you." He doesn't believe me. "Trust me." Merlin doesn't say anymore and leaves the room.

To myself now, I head over to the bed and sit with my bag in front of me to start emptying some of its contents.

I'm relieved that I'd packed it at all.

I pull out some of the basics; my celestial bronze sword, my TARDIS key, and my wand. If only I'd been able to access my bag when the slave traders took me. They would've never seen it coming.

As of right now though, the sword won't do me any good since there's no demigods or monsters around, and the key doesn't have the TARDIS to go with it. Since magic's outlawed, I won't be able to use my wand (not that I remember many spells), but it still feels as though I should keep it on me. Just in case.

I remember getting my wand, years ago. Normally, a witch or wizard would get their wand when they turn eleven, before they go to Hogwarts, but I didn't.

* * *

I didn't know anything of who I was; Time Lord, demigod, or witch. I thought I was 100% human. What a lie that was.

This was one of the last times I'd been with my mother. She'd grown up like me, not knowing who she was, until she reached thirteen.

My mom had thought it'd be "a great experience" if we took a trip to England. When we got there, she took me to a strange alley full of strange people. They had pointy hats on their heads to go with their robes, and weird sticks in their hands. I thought it might be for a mass costume party or something.

Then, she took me into an amazing candy shop and got me the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted. We sat down, and she began talking to me.

"Cara? I need to tell you something very important." She looked worried, like I might not understand.

"What?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm a witch. I have magic and a wand to go with it." I was shocked, but quickly got excited. I never really understood why she was worried.

"Do I have magic too?" I asked happily.

"Yes, that's why I brought you here, so you can get your wand." She pauses. "Most young witches and wizards get their wand when they're eleven, then go to a school for magic, called Hogwarts." She stops so I can absorb what she's said.

"Am I going to go to Hogwarts?" I ask my mom.

"Well, no. Since you're already thirteen, it's too late for you to start. I wish I could've told you sooner, but your father and I thought it was best to wait." She never told me _why _they decided to wait, but now I think it was because I was too different from the others with magic and they didn't want something unusual to happen. There was only one thought in my head at that time, though, and it wasn't that.

"You talked to my father? And didn't tell me?" I'd never seen my father, never even knew who he was. This angered me, took away the joy of finding out I was a witch.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you. It's not time for you to meet him yet. I promise you, you will get that chance." I don't say anything to that, so she continued. "I was planning on getting you your wand today, then start to teach you magic myself." She smiles at me, trying to relieve the tension from the talk about my father. I sighed and gave in to the excitement.

Then my life truly began.

* * *

It's been a real roller coaster since then.

When I turned fourteen, I'd met my father, the one called the Doctor, and was told I was part Time Lord, an alien race from a different planet. That's when I started time traveling. At first, my mom traveled with us and continued to teach me spells and potions, but after a while she left me to my father and didn't tell me where, or when, she was going.

I still continued to travel for a while, then around the time I was fifteen, my father told me another part of my lineage when he took me to a camp in New York where I met my cousin Percy. I was told that I was the granddaughter of the King of the Gods from Greek mythology, Zeus.

It was so much to take in. I was 1/2 Time Lord, 1/4 Demigod, 1/8 witch, and only 2/16 human. I couldn't be all of that, I just couldn't handle it. So, I began to make myself forget about magic, and focus more on the Time Lord/Demigod parts of me. Most of the time, I didn't even feel like that little bit of pure _homo sapien_s was part of me sometimes. Other times, my humanity takes over all my other thoughts.

It stayed like that for a couple years, until, when I was seventeen, I regenerated.

* * *

Now being nineteen, close to twenty, my life has thrown another curve ball at me.

Sometimes I'm glad that my parents tried to give me about thirteen years of a normal life, but other days I wish they'd let me know all along. Then, maybe I wouldn't have tried to lock parts of me away, I might've had time and support to control all of it.

I look down at my wand with silent tears blurring my vision. Sometimes I wish they _never_ would've told me, and had let me live a normal life, let me try to be that 100% human I'd thought I was, instead of letting me know that I was hardly one at all. This is one of those times.

I'm stuck in a time period full of legendary characters, which is pretty amazing, don't get me wrong, but I hate what had to happen for it to be possible.

I nearly died, then regenerated into someone who's not really me. Not to mention that I think everyone I've ever cared about have forgotten about me. My mother, my father, Percy, and everyone at Camp Half-Blood.

I'm stuck, with no way home, no one to help me, and nowhere to go.

I've never felt so alone.


	5. Learning Secrets

That night, I dream I'm seventeen again. I dream I'm dying. Only, instead of my father's blurry face hovering above me, telling me to regenerate, I see the face of Merlin.

"Don't leave me." He says whilst crying.

Then I wake up.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly through an open window. It most be close to noon and I'm still in bed. I get out and quickly put on an outfit similar to the one yesterday, only with black combat boots instead of sneakers.

As I slip into the hallway, I see that it's bustling with people, mostly servants or knights. I try to get around them to find Arthur.

I was wondering if he'd let me do some sword fighting. Probably not since I'm female, but I need to get some practice in again.

I look out yet another open window and see him with other knights, training. Perfect.

I follow the hall to a staircase, then out into the courtyard to greet the King.

As I'm walking toward him, I can't help but notice the unused swords on a rack. So, I grab one that feels right, then continue to head toward Arthur.

He spots me, smiles, then notices the sword in my hand.

"Cara? What are you doing with that sword? It's not meant to be played with." He says cautiously. I laugh.

"I know it's not a toy. I wasn't going to _play_ with it, I was going to practice." He gives me a questioning look. "What? You think just because I'm a woman I don't know how to sword fight? If so, you're sadly mistaken." Arthur seems speechless. "Come on. I want to show you what I can do. One-on-one, you and me."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Instead of asking _why not? _I go ahead and swing my sword at him. Not too quick or hard though, I want it to be something he could easily block.

He does block it, but slowly.

"_Come on!_ Don't take it easy on me! I'm not going to take it easy on you!" I taunt him. Arthur reluctantly starts to add power behind his defenses, then gets into making offensive moves. I block him easily, and let him know he needs to up his game.

We trade feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, making it almost impossible to  
follow.

After the combat goes on for a while, I decide to use a trick I learned from Percy.

I try disarming Arthur.

My blade hits the base of his and I twist it, putting all my weight into a downward thrust.

The King's sword falls to the ground.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asks me incredulously.

"From my cousin. He's an amazing swordsman." I smile at the thought of Percy. "You shouldn't judge someone by their appearance. Just because I'm young and female doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself."

"How did you not escape the slave traders then?" Arthur wonders.

"One, I was unarmed and didn't have time to get a weapon. Two, there were too many of them. If I had a weapon at the least, I might've escaped. That's all in the past now, and that's how I'd prefer to keep it." I say, dropping the subject. "I could teach you some techniques if you want."

"Yes, that would be great." I can tell he's not fond of the idea of being taught by a girl. I smile and begin teaching.

"First, _always_ watch your opponent's eyes. They'll tell you what your adversary is going to do next."

So the lessons goes on.

* * *

He doesn't know why, but Merlin's compelled to ask Kilgharrah if he knows anything about Cara.

When he reaches the dragon, his reaction was not what Merlin expected.

"Cara? Cara Faye?"

"I don't know her last name." Merlin admits. "Cara is her name shortened though. Her full name is Carissa."

"I do believe we mean the same person. Was there anyone with her? A mother perhaps?" Kilgharrah asks.

"No. We found her. She had been taken by slave traders. Why do you ask?" Merlin replies.

"I never forget a name, Merlin. Cara Faye, I met her many years ago. She wouldn't recognize me if she saw me. Much has changed since then." The Great Dragon sighs.

"How could you have met her?"

"It's quite a long story. Bring Cara here at sunset, and I shall tell you both. Tell her the name Ollivander." He pauses. "She is a good person, trust her. She may not trust you yet, but give her time. She has secrets I'm not sure if she fully knows and understands."

"What do you mean?" Merlin says, puzzled.

"She lives an impossible life. I will no tell you how, I will let Cara do that herself, when she's ready." Kilgharrah says no more and takes off into the sky.

* * *

A couple hours after the lessons, I'm sitting in the dining hall with the others. Arthur was telling Guinevere about how good I am with a sword, while Merlin and I were exchanging looks. I can tell he wants to tell me something, probably about magic. I wonder if he told Gaius I have some.

"If you will excuse me, sire, I think I'll retire for the night." I stand up.

"Of course." Arthur nods and I head out the door.

As I'm walking down the corridor, I hear footsteps behind me, so I stop and turn around. There stands Merlin.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"There's someone who wants to meet you."

"Who?" I ask skeptically.

"He told me to tell you the name Ollivander." Merlin must see the shock on my face, because he asks, "What? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. Question is, what's he doing here." I mutter the last part to myself. "When am I going to see him?"

"Meet me outside the castle at sunset. I'll take you to see him." Merlin says hesitantly.

"Okay." Maybe, just maybe, I'll finally get some answers.

* * *

Before heading out to meet Merlin, I slip my wand into the safety of my boot. It's surprisingly a great place to keep it.

Merlin stands waiting with two horses when I reach him.

"Ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be." I answer. I still don't quite understand why Mr. Ollivander, the _wand maker,_ is in medieval England.

After mounting the horses, I follow Merlin through the woods to a large clearing. There, waiting for us, is a dragon. A freaking, covered in scales, _dragon. _Last I knew, Mr. Ollivander wasn't a dragon.

"Cara? Cara Faye? Could that really be you?" The dragon asks me. _Great. It talks too._ I recognize the voice, though. It is, unmistakably, the voice of the old wand maker.

"Yeah. I could ask you the same thing. Last time I saw you, you were a wand maker in the 21st century."

"What?" Merlin asks.

"Long story." I tell him. To the dragon, "What happened?"

"That, too, is a very long story. But, since Merlin told me you were here, I thought you deserved to know what happened to me. Then, possibly, you could tell me what happened since I saw that short thirteen year-old girl walk into my shop."

"Deal." I smile at him.

"What are you talking about?" I'd almost forgotten Merlin didn't know what I did.

"You're about to find out." I tell the young sorcerer. "You can start your story now." I say to the dragon version of Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, it all started many years ago." He begins. "I was growing old, you see. Very old. I knew death was not far away. I wanted to make the most of my last days. So, I took an old time-turner I'd found a few years prior and fixed it. I wanted to see how far back in time I could go." I snort at the idea. "Yes, I know it wasn't the cleverest idea, but I didn't see the flaws at the time. I turned it till my fingers grew weak, then I was transported back through time. When it had finished, I stood in this very clearing. Only then did I realize I was too far back in time to live until I was back in the 21st century. I decided that, being the great wand maker I was, to make a powerful wand, much like the Elder Wand. When I'd finished, I cast a spell to send myself back to the future."

"Then what are you still doing here?" I interrupt him. "And why are you a dragon?"

"I was getting there. The spell didn't work. It backfired. Instead of transporting me through time, it somehow turned me into a dragon. In my anguish, I stepped on the wand, breaking it. I had no way to turn myself back after that. I couldn't let the time-turner I'd used get into the wrong hands, so I took it and tried to burn it with my new fire breath. It wouldn't work, so I decided to bury it. I buried it so far into the Earth I know it won't be discovered for centuries. I do believe that the spell that turned me into a dragon also expanded my life span, for I haven't been Mr. Ollivander for many centuries. That name didn't seem to fit me anymore, so I decided to call myself Kilgharrah."

"So you have no way to turn human again? No way back home?" I ask him.

"No. I fear I am stuck here, and I haven't the slightest idea how long I will remain alive." Mr. Ollivander/Kilgharrah sighs.

"You were human?" Merlin asks, astonished.

"Yes, young warlock. Though that is a thing of the past." The dragon pauses, then changes the subject. "Now, Cara, will you tell me what has happened to you?"

I look nervously at Merlin._ Should I reveal my secrets in front of him?_ I sigh.

"Do you know about who I am? In the entirety." I don't want to give away all my secrets just yet.

"If you mean your lineage and abilities, then yes. Your mother had told me before she had you get your wand. Your wand is very special, I hope you know that. Do you have it with you by chance?" Kilgharrah says. I pull it out of my boot and hold it out.

"I haven't used it as much lately, not since I learned other parts of who I am, but it suits me nicely." I tell him.

"Why do you have a wand?" Merlin asks. I turn to look at him.

"There are different types of magic, Merlin. For mine, I need a wand to channel it." I can tell he has more questions, but I start my story before he can ask me more.

"In the next few years after I found out I had magic, I discovered the other parts of who I was, and met my father. I started traveling with him. One day, a couple years ago, I got hit with a dagger and...regenerated. I healed, then was transported here in a way unknown to me."

"What do you mean, regenerated?" Merlin asks me slowly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that." _That's why I didn't go into detail about my past._ "My secrets protect me. I don't want to be unprotected." I turn back to the dragon. "Did I tell you enough?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiles. Or, at least, I _think _it's a smile. I can't really tell. "Just tell me one more thing." I nod, signaling for him to continue. "How long has it been since you and your mother were in Diagon Alley buying your wand?"

"It's been about six and a half years." I say after thinking for a moment.

"Look how far you've come since then." Kilgharrah says proudly. He looks toward Merlin. "Merlin, there is much you don't know and won't ever understand. One day, you might be able to see things that will amaze you, but for now you must keep to wondering."

"I promise you Merlin, you will find out who I am when I'm ready. I'm not sure you're ready just yet either." He doesn't realize what he's gotten into. He's obviously confused and doesn't say anything. I think I may have actually silenced the great Merlin with my impossible life.

"You two should be getting back to the castle." Kilgharrah says. I think he just wants to get rid of us. Or maybe he doesn't want to mess up Merlin's thoughts of his life any more than we already have.

"Come on, Merlin." I gently grab his arm and pull him toward the horses. Then, so softly I'm not sure I heard it (or was supposed to hear it), Merlin mutters three words.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Here's an _early_ Christmas present; a long(er) chapter! P.S. Yes I know the ending is rubbish, but I'm sorry. Bear with me, it's been a long day. Also, if you have any suggestions or you have an opinion about my story, please review it! It would majorly help me when I'm writing! :D  
**


	6. Discoveries

Merlin hasn't talked to me since we saw Kilgharrah. He hasn't even glanced in my direction. What's so bad? That my magic isn't anything close to his? Or that I didn't tell him everything? That doesn't make me into something completely different than who I was when he met me.

I sigh. Boys are so complicated.

* * *

Merlin didn't get what was happening in his life. He finally met someone else with magic that doesn't have the intention of killing Arthur, but she's not like him. There were many thoughts in Merlin's mind.

_Who is she? Really? How could someone have regenerated? The Great Dragon was a human once?!_

Above all of his other questions and thoughts, there was something that was the reason he couldn't even look at Cara.

_When Arthur and I had met Cara, she had acted as though our names were commonly spoke of. Then, Kilgharrah said he lived in the 21st century, but used a Time-Turner (whatever that was) to travel here. They had known each other in the 21st century, nearly 700 years into the future! I know how Kilgharrah got here, but what about Cara? I don't think she had one of those Time-Turner machines. _

_Well, she had said a bright light transported her to the Darkling Woods, but where was she before then? She never said exactly where she came from, just that it was very far away. Also, she had used the phrase 'where in the _Universe_ is that?' when I told her we were in the Darlking Woods. Why the _Universe?_ If she really is from the future, then does she know about what's going to happen? Is Arthur going to unite the land of Albion? Will I be there helping him? Will magic not be outlawed anymore?_

Merlin wanted to talk to Cara, to ask her questions and get _proper_ answers. He wanted to know why she didn't say everything the night before.

_What is she really hiding that she doesn't want me to know?_

* * *

The next morning, I get up before the sun rises. I quickly get dressed, then put on a blue cloak I'd found buried in my endless bag before heading out the castle, bag in one hand, sword in the other.

I have sudden anger at everything. _Why can't Merlin just accept I have secrets and talk to me again? Why hasn't my father bothered to look for me? Why am I here?_

I run into the depths if the forest. Probably not a smart move considering what happened the first time I was running through it.

Oh well. This time, I'm armed and prepared, along with being enraged.

I reach a rather large tree, drop my bag, and start ferociously hacking at the tree with my celestial bronze sword. I do it for ages, even after the sun comes up and my arms grow tired, moving from tree to tree when I mark one up so bad it might fall over with another blow.

When my arms grow weak and won't let me destroy any more trees, I slump down onto the cool, damp ground under the last tree I damaged. Then I start crying.

I don't know why, but I don't care. Sometimes, things just happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. Crying is an example of that, but why I'm here isn't.

There's got to be a reason I'm here, why I was transported away from the TARDIS. Just...why the _Middle Ages_?

I don't know what, but something makes me get up, reach into my bag, and pull out my TARDIS key. Then, I start digging a hole with my sword.

I dig for hours, nonstop, even when my arms go way past breaking point. When I've dug so far I hit bedrock, I drop my key into the hole, then cover it back up again. To make it look like someone didn't just dig a really deep hole, I use my wand and cover up my tracks. Then I do the same to the hacks in all the trees.

I don't know why I dug that hole, or put my key in it, but something swells inside my chest. I think it's...hope.

Did I do it to let go? To let go of my pain of people I care about? Or, did I do it to leave a clue for my father? Did I do it so that he could find me?

Both are completely different, so I guess only time will tell why I did what I did.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS, waiting for a call from Clara saying she wants to go on another adventure. He was thinking something along the lines of the 1960's. Just then, the phone on the console starts to ring. When the Time Lord answers it, it is in fact Clara Oswald. Though she sounds worried when she starts talking.

"Doctor, you better come." She says over the phone.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I was at a museum and I saw something. A key. It looked exactly like the key to the TARDIS you gave me." The Doctor wasn't sure if a key was something to really worry about, but then again, museums don't usually display keys. So, he decided to check it out anyway.

"I'm on my way." The, he hangs up the phone and heads toward modern London.

-◊ı◊-

When he reaches Clara, she practically runs into the TARDIS.

"Well come on!" She tells the Doctor when he's still standing by the doors. "We have to go to that museum so I can show you the key!" The Doctor still doesn't think this key is anything special. There's only one TARDIS left, and it's his. He's the only one with the key, except the one Clara has. He sighs and heads toward the console and starts pushing buttons, pulling levers, and doing everything in between.

It's a quick trip, and when the TARDIS lands, Clara pulls the Doctor outside and up the steps to the museums entrance.

_I really don't understand humans sometimes._ He thinks to himself. Clara continues to pull him along until she stops in front of a small glass case with a single key sitting inside it.

She was right. It look exactly like his TARDIS key, all the way down to the Gallifreyian symbol on it, except for the fact that it was weathered and old looking. The Doctor couldn't believe it. _Who could have had this key? _Then is hits him.

This key belongs to Cara.

The Doctor starts running.

"Doctor!" Clara shouts as she runs after him. "What is it?" He doesn't answer her and just keeps running. Into the TARDIS, past the control panel, down a hallway, past the library and the swimming pool, then stopping to stand in front of a closed door. Clara catches up to him, breathing hard.

"Doctor, who's key was that?"

"It belonged to Cara." He replies softly.

"You had another companion named Clara?" Clara asks. The Doctor had spoken too quietly that she hadn't heard that there was no "l" in the name.

"No. Not Clara, _Cara._ It's short for Carissa. She wasn't just my companion, she's my daughter." The Doctor knocks on the door. "Cara?" He says.

"Wait, you have a daughter?" The Doctor doesn't answer Clara, he's too busy listening for a reply through the door. There wasn't one, so he slowly opens it.

Inside, is an empty room. No Cara.

"Where is she then?" Clara asks.

"I don't know. She'd regenerated a couple years ago, but was very weak. She's only half Time Lord. I wanted to keep her safe, so I told her to stay here." He sits on the bed, tears swelling in his eyes. "I admit, I started to forget about her. Her bag's gone, so she must've gone somewhere. The question is, where?"

"That key was hundreds of years old." Clara points out.

"Yes, it was. That's what I don't understand. The TARDIS is the only thing that could've transported her through time, and she didn't take it. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." The Doctor sighs. "I can't believe I've forgotten her. Now I don't know where, or when, she is. I've lost her."

* * *

After finally finding some peace in this place, I head back to the castle. It's afternoon already, and I haven't eaten anything. So, I take a detour back to my room and head for the kitchen.

I grab a couple fruits and some turkey, then slip them in my bag.

"Oi! What are you doing in my kitchen?!" The cook yells at me. "Get out!" Well, she's a bucket full of sunshine.

I head back out the door and take the food to my room.

I close the door behind me the go over to the bed where I collapse, exhausted. Then, I slowly pull the turkey and two apples out of my bag and start eating it. The food here is different, but a good different. More...natural. Soon the food is gone. Then I'm just lying there.

I'm about to doze off when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say groggily and I sit up. In walks Merlin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He says, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine." He still doesn't look at me. "Merlin, what is it? You haven't talked to me, you haven't even _looked_ at me since you took me to see Kilgharrah. Why?" At this, he finally looks up.

"I thought I know the Great Dragon. Now he has told me a part of him I never would've guessed, and you're involved in it. Are...Are you really from the future?" I get it now. He probably thinks I know everything that's going to happen to him. I just sit there for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"Do you know what's going to happen to Arthur? To me?" I know it's coming.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?" Merlin asks slowly. And there it is.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It could create a paradox." He looks at me, confused.

"A pair of what?"

"A paradox. It's...very complicated to explain." He looks angered. I put my hands up. "Look, I don't make the rules. I just follow them...most of the time."

"Who are you?" Merlin says, changing the topic.

"I've already told you. I'm Cara, short for Carissa. My last name's Faye." I don't think my answer was what he was looking for.

"No, I mean really. _Who are you?_ What are you?" Merlin says the last part quieter than the rest.

"Merlin, you have to understand, I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Why not?" He almost sounds desperate.

"I'm not ready. I live a complicated life. Sometimes, I think it's impossible. I can do so much, but it's almost too much to handle. There's no one in the entire universe the same as me." I pause for a moment. Merlin still doesn't seem to understand. "Do you know what it's like to be more powerful than anyone you know, that sometimes you just want to be normal? Not have a complicated life? To damn fate and destiny and write your own version?" His face softens at this.

"I do know what it's like to be more powerful than anyone I know, and...it's lonely." Merlin looks down at his feet.

"Well then," I say, trying to lighten the mood, "maybe, if you give me time, I'll tell you who I really am." He looks up at this. "Until then, how about neither of us be lonely and more powerful than anyone else. Let's be equals." I smile at him, and he smiles back.

Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: It's not as long as the last one, but it's still longer than all the others. And yes, I know the ending is kinda wacky, but it's better than what I was going to say! (I was going to have Cara say "Let's be lonely together." but it's just..._way_ too cheesy.) :D**


	7. Things Just Got Interesting!

Over the course of the next couple months, Merlin and I grow close and start spending more time together. I think he may like me. And maybe, _just maybe_, I like him back.

I've begun to forget my past life, much like I'd mostly forgotten about being a witch. Here, being a Time Lord didn't mean anything. It was just a fancy term. It really didn't do me much good, not having a TARDIS and all. Also, I'd already pretty much taught Arthur and the knights everything there is to know about my style of sword fighting. Well, almost everything. Some things are better left to demigods. My wand had gone from always being in my boot or jacket to buried in my bag again. For the first time in a long time, I was starting to feel like a normal girl. Okay, a normal girl in medieval times.

I don't feel like a lost puppy that wandered from life to life, but I now felt like a majestic eagle doing what it pleases. I've even started to loose my American accent and acquire an old-style English accent. Being here almost seems better than the life I've lived since I was thirteen.

* * *

One night, Merlin takes me for a walk around the town. He tells me the story of how he met Arthur, then how he'd become his manservant. While being here, I've stopped thinking of him as the great and powerful old wizard from legend, but as a great friend. I decide it's finally time for him to hear _my_ story.

When Merlin ends his stories, I wait a few moments of silence before I speak up.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Cara?"

"You know how a couple months ago I said that I'll tell you my secrets when I'm ready?" He nods. "Well, now I'm ready." He smiles.

"I don't need to know anymore." At that, Merlin leans in and kisses me. Time stands still as our lips moved together. His are soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he feels for me. I can feel him smiling, which makes me smile too. He pulls away, his forehead leaning against mine. Merlin smiles again, making his already stunning blue eyes even more amazing.

"I understand that you are who you are, secrets and all. I don't want you to change." I can't help but continue to smile. This time, I start the kiss. It starts out slow and gentle, but then turns strong and passionate. We don't even notice when it starts raining.

* * *

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur says to his manservant. Merlin stops humming, but continues to smile.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"You seem more than fine. What's happened?"

"Nothing."

"It is something, otherwise you wouldn't act like you enjoy your job." Merlin fakes a look of hurt on his face.

"What makes you think I don't like what I do?"

"It has to do with a girl, doesn't it?" Arthur says, changing the subject.

"Possibly." Merlin says quietly.

"Is it Cara?" He doesn't answer the King.

"Come on, Merlin! You can tell me. I actually know how to keep a secret."

"What if it is?"

"Then I feel sorry that she has to deal with you." Arthur smirks. Merlin just turns around and goes back to working.

"Alright, don't tell me."

* * *

It's the next night. I just got back from going for another walk with Merlin. He'd given me his jacket because it'd started to get cold. I'm still wearing it, even after he'd brought me back to the castle.

Soon, I fall asleep. Hours later, a strange noise wakes me. I open my eyes to see a dark figure standing above me. Then, a foul rag pressed to my nose and mouth. _No, no, no!_ I was being abducted for the second time in less than a year. I still haven't learned! I got too comfortable here, I'm not even defending myself anymore. I haven't needed to. I've actually thought I was safe.

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

I wake up sometime later. Great. I'm back in a cage. This cage is completely sealed though, instead of bars. There's only a few cracks that I see dim sunlight streaming through. My hands are tied, again, and the rest of the cage is empty. I only realize it was moving when it stops. Then, I hear a voice, loud and clear.

"My name is Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor." _The _Robin Hood?! I hear the _swish! _of flying arrows. "And this... is an ambushed! Now, run." I hear footfall of people running, then softer footsteps before someone opens the door keeping me contained. Bright sunlight hurts my eyes, causing me to squint. Standing there is a man with semi-long blonde hair kept behind a dirty white cap, and a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Robin!" He calls to someone behind him. "They weren't transporting money." Another man comes up behind the first, probably Robin Hood, with a bow in his hand. Considering the fact that they ambushed the people who were transporting me to...wherever they were taking me, I'm pretty sure I can trust them.

I don't wait for them to help me out, so I climb out by myself.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of this." I sigh.

"Tired of what?" Robin asks me.

"Everything."

**A/N: Okay, so it's short and it's rubbish. I had writer's block on it, and it's pretty much just one of those "moves the plot along" sort of chapters. I promise, the next chapter will be SO much better. Cross my hearts. :)**


	8. Missing

It was strange. Merlin hadn't seen Cara all day, and it was already mid-afternoon.

_Where could she be?_

Knowing she had to be somewhere, he goes to the King.

"Arthur, have you seen Cara?" He asks when he reaches his friend. Arthur looks confused.

"I haven't seen her all day. I though she would be with you. Unless you scared her off." He sees the worried look on Merlin's face. "Don't worry Merlin, she has to turn up sometime. Did you check to see if she was in her chambers?" Merlin had, in fact, not. So, he rushes over there. He knocks on the thick wooden door.

No answer. Merlin decides to go in, but cautiously.

Cara's not in there. It looks like she hasn't since the night before. The bedclothes were messy, and her pack was still sitting on the bedside table, untouched. Merlin thought this strange. Cara was not a messy person, and she doesn't normally leave her bag out. He goes over to it, to see if there's any clues in its contents.

Never reaching the bag, Merlin spots something unusual.

Laying on the floor half under the bed is a small cloth. Merlin cautiously picks it up. Even before it's close to his face, he smells strong chemicals. The young manservant drops quickly drops it. He knows for sure that Cara isn't around Camelot somewhere. He knows she's been taken.

* * *

You know what, I think I'm just going to go dig myself a hole and die in it. Robin and his band of "merry men" (though one of them is a woman) aren't really doing anything to help. They're just looking at me like I'm an alien. Well, I guess I sort of am one, but that's besides the point.

I bet they were expecting that since they "saved" me, I'd be rejoicing, not acting as though I want to punch someone. Robin Hood starts to speak.

"I am-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. You're Robin Hood. You don't have to repeat it." He looks taken aback, not understanding my sourness. I sigh. "Look, I really don't need your help. I can handle myself. There's somewhere I'm supposed to be." I start walking away. I wonder what Merlin's feeling right now.

"You can't just leave! It's dangerous and you're unprotected. You're not even armed." Robin looks to the others. "Let us help you. We can keep you safe."

"I'm fine." I say tersely, stopping and turning around. Though I'm irritated. _Why can't I just do as I please? Why does everyone treat me as a child?_ I turn back around and start walking again. Then stop abruptly because a sharp pain ignites in my brain. I fall to my knees, clutching my head.

The world spins around me, getting darker by the second. When it's as dark as a dementor's cloak, the pain stops. I stand up.

I'm not where I was before, that's for sure. The air has a smell like iron, and it's thick and still. The ground beneath me is slick and solid like finished glass, and when I look down, I see something that makes my hearts stop.

It's not so dark anymore for standing beneath me as if a reflection, is a short, brown haired, big glasses wearing girl. It's me..but it_ can't be._ Younger me smiles, then starts speaking. It sounds like my voice, but at the same time it's completely different.

_"Oh, Cara. You thought you could actually be happy? You're growing weak." _Cara starts laughing. A deep, maniacal laugh that sets me on edge. _"The saddest thing is, you haven't even figured out why you're here, why you were taken from the TARDIS. You haven't figured out why you've happened to met certain humans from different legends, or how they're in the same time period. I thought you would've known they're over 200 years apart in time. You haven't figured out anything. By your lack of knowledge, I'd almost say you're turning into one of them, turning_ human_." _She spits the last word out like it's shameful. She's right though, on most of it. I haven't figured out _anything._ I've just been complaining and turning against everything, even the way I've lived my life for years, the way I handle things. I honestly don't know who I am anymore.

"Then _why?_ Tell me." I say to the strange version of me. She sneers and starts laughing again.

_"No, no, no. I'm not going to make it that easy. Maybe if you have some pressure, a deadline, then you may figure it out." _

"I don't understand."

_"I'm giving you three weeks to figure out why you're here, and how. Then, who I really am. If you do not meet my deadline of August 14th, then you will watch everyone you hold dear die. There heads will be riveted to wooden stakes, then left for the crows to peck out their eyes. The first one to die will be the boy, Merlin. Then the Time Lord and the demigods. Their camp will be set to fire, the TARDIS shattered, and nothing will survive. Nothing but you. You will bear the pain, the knowledge that you caused all of it. Your life will become a living Hell." _

"There is no way you are getting anywhere near anyone I care about. You touch any of them, cause even a _sore finger_, and you _will_ regret it. It's not my life that will become a living Hell, it will be yours." I'm shouting at my "reflection". I'm furious. It just stares back at me, grinning from ear to ear.

_"You have this all wrong! Don't you see? I'm not going to do anything, just sit back and watch it all unfold. It's you that's going to do it. If you don't make the deadline, you will cause destruction. You will kill each of your friends, all of your family."_

"Never. You can't make me. I will defend them, everyone, not murder them. I won't play your games either. _You can't make me_."

"_Can't I?" _There's suddenly a dagger in its hand, _the _dagger that almost _killed me. "We will see, Cara Faye. Your life is impossible to comprehend, _anything_ could happen." _It takes the poisonous dagger, and drives the it deep into its stomach, the same place as before. I feel it again, I'm dying all over. The poison spreads through my veins, shutting down my body, putting me into eternal sleep.

"_Remember, Cara Faye. Remember your deadline."_

I fall to the ground once more, then curl into a ball and fade away to nothing.

* * *

The mad man sits in his blue box, thinking about his lost daughter. Cara was such a brilliant person, it was wrong of him to keep her locked away from life.

Even then, the Doctor, as always, had an idea.

Though that key was at least half a century old, he was on his way to Camp Half-Blood to see if Cara had somehow recently been there.

The TARDIS had trouble getting around the barrier that protects the camp, but soon enough, it's sitting inside.

The Doctor and Clara walk out to see a group of demigods start to surround the Police Box. Quite flustered, a young man squeezes through the gathering to get to the front. He stares at the Doctor, confused.

"Hello, Percy! It's me, the Doctor." The Time Lord turns to his companion. "And this, is Clara."

"Hello." Clara says. Percy must think the Doctor said _Cara,_ because he looks doubtfully at Clara after examining her.

"It can't be you." He turns to the Doctor. "I know she regenerated, but _she_ is _not_ Cara."

"You must have heard me wrong. This isn't Cara, it's_ Clara_. That's why we came. You see, Cara, she's gone missing." Percy looks at the time traveler with anguish on his face and his sea-green eyes filled with shock.

Then, his face goes blank, doesn't ask why or how it happened, and just walks away. No one stopped him, just made a pathway. Percy had thought he would finally get see Cara again after these long years just to have his heart ripped out and trampled on.

_Missing_. The word echoed in his head. _She's missing. Cara might even be dead or dying, and for the second time I can't do anything about it. For the second time, Cara's left me without saying good-bye._

* * *

Merlin had shown Arthur the cloth he found, but to no extent. The king had said that since they didn't know where she was, they couldn't go looking for her.

He didn't like the idea. Cara could be in danger, or even dead. Arthur still just had him go back to his chambers and start cleaning.

While cleaning a mirror in the King's chambers, Merlin notices something wrong. His reflection wasn't doing what he was. Instead, it was staring at him, grinning sinisterly. Then it actually talks to him.

"It took you long enough to notice me." His reflection states.

"What are you?" replies a very freaked out Merlin.

"That doesn't concern you. What does concern you though is Cara's location." It says, changing the subject. It leaves the young sorcerer in shock.

"You...you know where Cara is?"

"Indeed I do. I know who took her, where she is, and who she is with."

"Is that why you're here? To tell me where to find her?" Merlin didn't believe it.

"Not directly. Where would the fun be in that? I will give you one clue and one alone." It smirks. "It is as follows; _deep in a forest far from Camelot, there dwells an outlaw and his band of merry men. Bow in hand, he steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Find this man, and you find Cara. _Remember this well, for this is your one and only hint. I will not repeat it." Next thing Merlin knew, the _him _in the mirror was copying the same look of bewilderment on his face. His reflection was just that, repeating everything he did. Whatever was there was now gone, not giving Merlin time to ask questions. At least he now had a lead to find Cara, even if it might be a trap.

Merlin was willing to take that chance.


	9. An Unexpected Journey

I hear voices murmuring around me, and I can't make out what they're saying. I slowly open my eyes. Unaware I'm awake, the outlaws continue to talk in hushed voices. I think I'm in their camp. _How did I get here?_ Last I remembered, I was...dying. I still ache. There's a pain in my side. I slowly reach over and pull up the corner of my shirt.

I don't know what I was expecting, a stab wound or nothing. It was neither.

Tattooed on my skin in the place I got hit with the dagger is something strange. Among intricate swirls and shapes, there lies a number. The number is 21. _21. Why 21?_ As I put my shirt back down, I remember the deadline. I was given three weeks, _21 days_, until... I don't finish the thought. I don't want to, It's too horrible. But the deadline, why three weeks? What's so special about August 14th? _August 14th_...There's something in the back of my mind, screaming at me. Why is this date so important? What am I forgetting?

* * *

_It was a bright sunny day. I could feel the sun's soft warmth against my closed eyelids. I was sitting on the hot sand of Long Island, letting the water wash over my bare toes, when I heard a familiar voice__._

_"I thought you would have been celebrating." Percy said. I turned to look at him._

_"Nah, you know me. It's not really my thing." My life was already eventful enough. A birthday party didn't belong._

_"Don't you want your present?" He asked. I smiled._

_"Depends on what it is."_

_"What if it was this?" Percy pulled out a small box. I took it and looked inside._

_Sitting amongst crumpled paper was a glass orb. It looked as though water was swirling around in it. I looked at him curiously. He answers my unasked question._

_"It's if I'm not around and you need me. Just break it, and I'll be there. I know that you will always be there for me, so I want to do the same."_

_"Thanks Perce, but I hope I don't have to use it." He smiled at me._

_"Happy birthday, Cara."_

* * *

Of course! How could I forget my own birthday? My deadline is my birthday. Not just my birthday, but the day I regenerated.

After Percy had given me the orb, we had headed to the dining hall only to find a war going on. Birthday parties forgotten, we join the fight, which led to my regeneration.

That _thing _that gave me the deadline had plunged the poisonous dagger into its stomach. The dagger that nearly killed me on the very day I was given as a deadline. What a cruel sense of humor.

"So you're up then." Robin states as he walks toward me.

"I thought I told you I don't need any help." I grumble.

"Yes, you did, then you collapsed on the ground and didn't get back up. You could say thank you that I didn't leave you to get caught by the sheriff's men." He retorts.

"Thanks. Now, I'm leaving." I start to get up, but I just double over from a sharp pain in my side.

_"Stay with them. You need their help."_ I hear inside me head.

"I do not believe that is a wise decision." Robin says as he comes to my aid. "Come, you need to eat. You're weak." I want to argue, but I know that he's right. Whatever happened to me, it weakened me. Hopefully not for long. He leads me over to a fire, then helps me sit down again.

"Fine, help me. Just don't overdo it." I say grudgingly. I see a smug smile on Robin's face. "Men." I mutter. This is going to be a long stay.

* * *

"Percy." Annabeth says softly to the young demigod sitting in the warm sand on the beach by their camp. He was sitting in the same place Cara was on her birthday, before she almost died. The daughter of Athena walks slowly toward Percy.

"All this time, I'd thought she was dead. I still hoped that Cara was out there somewhere. Either way, she left me, and she didn't say goodbye." There were tears in his voice. "It's been two years, Annabeth, two years that she never bothered to come back. She never even told us. Now she's missing."

Annabeth sits beside Percy on the sand. She thinks for a moment, watching the sun set over the water.

"Exactly, she's missing. That's why we need to help the Doctor find her. Cara's out there somewhere, so we can't just sit here and do nothing about it. We have to be there for her. You know Cara would do the same." Annabeth looks at the son of Poseidon.

"You're right, as always." Percy sniffles. "She may have left, but she's still my friend. She's still family. Just because she left, it doesn't mean that she can't come back." As he says the last part, Percy gets up and heads back up the beach to meet the Time Lord, Annabeth not far behind.

* * *

"You can't just go looking for Cara based on a hunch." Arthur says incredulously to Merlin. "I always knew you were an idiot, but I never thought you could be that stupid." Merlin just continues to stare seriously at his king.

"I'm not asking you to come with me. You have a kingdom to rule, you shouldn't leave and not know when you're getting back."

"Merlin, I can't let you do this. You don't even know exactly where you're going."

"Yes, but-"

"Enough. I forbid you to go through with this."

Merlin's about to argue, but realizes it's useless.

"Yes sire." He answers tartly. Then he walks away. Merlin's still going after her, he's just not going to tell Arthur.

* * *

Before going without even knowing where to look, Merlin goes to Gaius and tells him what his reflection had said.

"The man you describe is much like one I've heard of in legends. His name is Robin Hood, and he lived in Sherwood forest, over by Nottingham." The old physician tells the young warlock.

"Lived, what do you mean 'lived?'" Merlin asks, confused.

"Merlin, Robin Hood lived over 200 years ago."

"No, it can't be."

"There are those who believe that the legend lives on, so they do the work Robin did."

"What are you saying, Gaius?" Merlin asks slowly.

"I'm saying that you should go to Sherwood forest, to Nottingham. If you really want to take the chance, do it. I shall warn you that things there are different. Sorcery and magic isn't outlawed, though that is because they don't think it real. Only use your magic if you really need to." Gaius says reluctantly. Merlin smiles for the first time that day.

"Thank you Gaius." He starts to head out the door to go on his secret adventure.

"Oh, and Merlin? Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Far away from me, there sits a bag. _My_ bag. The bag that holds keys to the universe. There's things from different planets, galaxies and time periods. Sitting next to a fob watch from the 1800's is an iPod 10x from the 23rd century. Next to the iPod is a dinosaur tooth from the Mesozoic Era. There's almost anything you could imagine in that little blue patterned bag, because it's a Time Lord invention; it's bigger on the inside. Though there are many things that are pretty much useless most of the time and are mainly just souvenirs, there are those few that can really make a difference in life or death.

Like, for instance, my wand and my celestial bronze sword. I'd probably be dead right now if I didn't have one of those items on me at certain times. Like my birthday nearly three years ago. I almost died then.

Now, buried deep in the bag, past the iPod, fob watch, dinosaur tooth, and other memories, there lies something rather valuable swaddled in a fading teal cloth. Though I'm fairly positive it will do me no good, there lies a clear sphere with water swirling on the inside just waiting to be set free.

Percy told me that, no matter where I am, if I'm in trouble and need his help, all I have to do is break the orb.

I see but two flaws in this.

First, I don't even have it with me. I was abducted, there was no time for me to grab my bag.

Second, Percy's centuries into the future. He wouldn't be able to come to my aid since he's not even born yet.

Percy. I wonder if he thinks of me. I hope he's safe.

He won't be if I don't meet my deadline. No one will.

Who could I have wronged so badly that they would do this?

I think back to my seventeenth birthday.

I never really knew what had caused the war that changed my life. Maybe it's connected to everything that's happening now.

Whoever it was that gave me the deadline asked three things of me. Three things, and three weeks. One per week I guess. First, _who_. Who gave me the deadline? Who have I wronged? Second, _how_. What was that binding light that transported me to this time of legends? Thirdly, _why_. Why am I _really_ here? What's my purpose? Why have I met people from different time periods in the _same_ time?

Those questions I must answer to save everything I hold dear leave me stumped. Though I better be able to answer them soon, for three weeks can go by in a second.

* * *

They all gathered in the Big House. The centaur, the Time Lord, the daughter of Athena, the son of Poseidon, and the human companion. They all talked in urgent voices, and stared at the weathered old key sitting on the table in front of them.

"How could the key be hundreds of years old?" Percy asks the Doctor.

"I don't know. Possibly Cara was somehow transported back in time. Clara, do you know where the key had been found?" He turns to his companion. A look of frustration covers her face as Clara tries to remember what a small plaque had said about the keys discovery.

"The key was found in a forest outside...I don't know...a castle? A castle in...in..."

"Think, Clara. Where was the castle?" Chiron asks gently.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. It was a strange name, something like...Pier..Pier..." Clara sighs. Annabeth speaks up.

"Pierrefonds?" Everyone turns to look at her. She continues.

"Chateau de Pierrefonds. It's a castle built in France during the 12th century on the southeast side of the Forest of Compiegne."

"Yes, that's it! How did you know?" Clara exclaims.

"It has _amazing_ architecture." Annabeth answers with a smile.

"You, are brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims happily at the demigod. Then he taps profusely on his head, muttering, "think, think, think." The others watch him think up a plan of sorts.

"I've got it! I can hook the key up to the TARDIS so she can tell us exactly how old it is. We know where we're going now, so we just need to know the time!" The Doctor states excitedly. But then again, why shouldn't he be happy and excited? He can finally find his lost daughter.

The Doctor grabs the key and sprints out the door. A few seconds later, he comes back.

"What are you waiting for? Stop standing there like Weeping Angels and come along!" The Doctor says to the others before heading back out the door. This time, they follow him.

If they have their way, then they won't have to wait much longer to be reunited with Cara.

**A/N: Hey guys and Happy New Year! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I've worked hard on it. I really do love this one exceptionally over the others, so I hope you do too! :D**


End file.
